


Älä unohda sitä

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol, kirjotin tän vaa nopeesti tän biisin inspiroimana: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkGUevn7SQ0<br/>Kertokaa, mitä piditte ^^</p><p>~Cherry-chan~</p></blockquote>





	Älä unohda sitä

"Ootko kunnossa?"

"Anna mulle aikaa."

Tuo on viimeisin keskustelu, jonka muistan käyneeni hänen kanssa. Se oli vuosi sitten. Tänään tasan vuosi sitten.

Se tyttö.. Hän oli elämäni. Hän oli masentunut. Joskus löysin hänet vessan lattialta verisenä, ja tajuttomana. Joskus hän oli ripustamassa itseään köyden jatkoksi. Minun piti monta kertaa pakolla raahata hänet kotiin sillalta.

Olin peloissani, aina, kun joku noista tapahtui. Se tyttö.. Oli niin haruas, niin hento, niin helposti särkyvä.. Monta kertaa istuin hänen vieressään sairaalassa.

Sinä iltana, kun löysin hänet köyden jatkona, olin juuri tullut kotiin töistä. Kävelin olohuoneeseen, näin elämäni rakkauden roikkumassa elottomana. Muistan, kun putosin polvilleni olohuoneen lattialle. Itkin pitkään, niin pitkään. Näin tytön kädessä paperilapun. Nappasin lapun häneltä, ja luin sen.

"Anteeksi kaikesta, mitä tein. Kaikesta, mitä aiheutin, kaikesta.

Rakastan sinua. Ikuisesti. Älä unohda sitä."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, kirjotin tän vaa nopeesti tän biisin inspiroimana: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkGUevn7SQ0  
> Kertokaa, mitä piditte ^^
> 
> ~Cherry-chan~


End file.
